Not Gonna Get Us
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: "¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?"."No lo sé"."¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? !"."¿Dónde estoy?"."Secuestraron a Sakura-chan, teme"."¡¿Cuatro malditos años y nunca te molestaste en decirme? !"."No tenía porqué..."."¿Qué vamos a hacer?"."¡No nos van a atrapar!" IxS
1. Secuestro

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, parte de esta historia si me pertenece, así que por favor no tomes lo que no es tuyo sin permiso mio o de otro autor (a), ni siquiera si lo haces sin saber, evitate problemas conmigo y con otras personas, Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

**Título: N**ot **G**onna **G**et **U**s

**Tipo: **Historia continua**  
><strong>

**R:** T

**Advertencia: **Es un **I**ta**S**aku AU Mass, sigue la historia desde un punto del manga/anime, siguiendo parte de ella, pero con algunas cosas cambiadas. Esta historia se basa desde el comienzo de Shippuden, antes de la llegada de Naruto a Konoha**. T**al vez haya algunas palabras, tal vez OOC, en fin, lee bajo atvertencias ^^**  
><strong>

**Summary**: La había secuestrado cuando tan solo tenía quince años. Y desde ese entonces, ya habían pasado cuatro largos años. Unos años dolorosos y tristes, felices y sin fin… Pero entonces sucedió… Él quería morir en manos de su hermano menor. Y volvió a suceder, pero ella no lo dejó: — ¡…No nos van a atrapar…!— y comenzó todo…

.

.

Not Gonna Get Us

ItaSaku AU

Mass.

Capítulo 1:

Secuestro.

Hacía ya tres años desde que se convirtió en la aprendiz de la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Y claro, hacia ya tres años que no había sabido, ni siquiera oído, nada de sus compañeros de equipo: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Había días en los que se sentía tan sola, y es que, a pesar de tener a sus demás compañeros y amigos, a si como a su maestra y los demás maestros, no evitaba que la hiciera sentir así. Sola.

Y como siempre, para matar el tiempo, ahí se encontraba ella, en medio del bosque, recogiendo plantas medicinales para Tsunade-Shishou, y el hospital, claro. Su misión era una simple, de rango C. Pero, si ella entonces hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, tal vez, y nunca hubiera ido ahí…

.

**Cuatro años después…**

.

Estaba acostada, con la respiración un poco agitada. Tenía los ojos vendados.

Estaba realmente cansada, ese día había practicado mucho.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos cuatro años:

Desde hace cuatro años, tiene los ojos vendados, su secuestrador nunca le ha dejado quitar la venda, así que desde hace cuatro años, ella no ve absolutamente nada. Con el tiempo aprendió a valerse por sí misma, sin tener que usar la vista, simplemente, usando sus otros sentidos. Para ella, muchas cosas son fáciles, tanto que, ella piensa, si se quita o le quitan la venda de los ojos, no sabría qué hacer.

También, desde hace cuatro años, no sabe nada del mundo exterior: No sabe nada de su aldea natal, Konoha, así como tampoco sabe nada de su maestra y amigos. No sabe como es el mundo ahí afuera, en fin, no sabe absolutamente nada. Al principio le enojaba, pensaba que ellos, sus amigos, se habían olvidado de ella, que no se preocupaban por ella, que ni siquiera hacían algo por buscarla. Pero, simplemente, con el tiempo, se resignó, dejándolos de lado, sin importarle nada de ellos…

Y eso no es nada, desde hace cuatro años, vive como si nada, en una guarida de su secuestrador, hágase llamar, Uchiha Itachi. Sabe que nadie de la organización, llamada Akatsuki, sabe que está secuestrada, eso cree, y bueno, también Kisame viene de vez en cuando con su querido y adorable secuestrador. El llamado secuestrador le ha enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas, a valerse por sí misma sin la ayuda de su vista, aprender a comer con las vendas en los ojos, trasportarse de su habitación a otro lugar dentro de la guarida, encontrar cosas, asearse, y más. También, junto a Kisame, le ayudaron a aprender a defenderse, inclusive, la hicieron más fuerte, de cómo era en su aldea.

.

**Cuatro años antes…**

_._

Arrancó una planta…

Luego otra…

Pero entonces, sucedió…

Algo pasó, no lo supo, pero de una manera extremadamente rápida: alguien le estaba amenazando con un kunai en el cuello.

— ¡¿Qué…? ! — No alcanzó a terminar, ya que su agresor le tapó la boca con una mano.

— Kunoichi…— le habló al oído.

Ella sabía que no era una gran kunoichi, pero le hacia la lucha. Su agresor se le hacía conocido. ¡Diablos! ¡Cuando necesita su memoria, nunca está disponible!

Y entonces lo supo…

Su agresor le quitó la mano de la boca, no sin antes darle un ultimátum:

— Quitaré mi mano lentamente, pero ni se te ocurra gritar por ayuda, porque si lo haces, te encajaré el kunai por el cuello…— le dijo de manera lenta, y con un tono un poco lleno de veneno.

Se dio la vuelta, lo supo. Su agresor era Uchiha Itachi, un asesino de rango S, con Kekkei Genkai, El Sharingan, pero siendo él, Mangekyou Sharingan. También es conocido por ser miembro de la reconocida banda criminal, Akatsuki.

Ella sabía algo, cuando uno, en este caso, una, se enfrenta a alguien como Uchiha Itachi, que posee el Sharingan, lo mejor es salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, antes de caer en el genjutsu.

Pero lo sabía, ella no podía escapar, porque simplemente, Itachi ya la tenía acorralada.

No sabía que decir, así que lo primero que dijo, fue de manera inconsciente:

—…Uchiha Itachi…

— Vaya…— dijo aún con voz baja. — ¿A qué se debe el honor, de que tu, Kunoichi, hayas dicho mi nombre?

No respondió nada. Pasando unos minutos, se decidió a por fin preguntar:

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Uchiha Itachi? ¿Qué buscas en mí? ¿Por qué me tienes acorralada así? Tengo muchas preguntas, pero por ahora, esas son todas las que te preguntaré…— le dijo, con voz autoritaria.

— Haruno Sakura, tu a mi no me ordenas…— le dijo, apretándola más, logrando que soltara un gemido de dolor.

— No lo repetiré una vez más, Uchiha Itachi, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ! — le espetó, nerviosa.

Chasqueó la lengua, y después contestó:

— Te daré el honor de saber mi vistita, Haruno Sakura… Estoy aquí para tomarte. Te voy a secuestrar…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De un rápido movimiento, lo empujó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Para su mala suerte, Uchiha Itachi salió corriendo detrás de ella, casi inmediato.

Una hora. La estuvo persiguiendo durante una hora. Hasta que por fin, la niña se había cansado…

En frente de una cascada, se encontraban ambos, viéndose frente a frente.

— Kunoichi… Ríndete ahora, estas a tiempo, sabes que nunca ganarías esta batalla…— le dijo de manera pacífica.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó ella, con la cabeza baja. — ¿Por qué quieres llevarme contigo? ¿Por qué quieres secuestrarme? — le volvió a preguntar, aún impresionada.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — le pregunta, como si no tuviera importancia. — Yo no le veo ninguna importancia en saberlo…

— ¡Entonces…! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida, haré lo que sea para que tú no me lleves…!

— Sabes que no puedes evitarlo, Kunoichi, Es, simplemente, inevitable…— le dijo, para después correr hacia ella, de una manera muy rápida.

De pronto, Itachi ya estaba frente a ella.

Con una katana en mano, Uchiha Itachi se dirigió con todo su poder hacia ella…

Ya llevaban tiempo peleando. A pesar de que Itachi no luchaba con fuerzas contra ella, para ella seguía siendo muy difícil. Itachi solo usaba taijutsu, rara vez usaba otra cosa.

Itachi ya se había hartado. De manera rápida, la pateó en el estomago, y ella, salió volando.

Cuando aterrizó, ella se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca. El golpe la dejó muy confundida.

Él, se acercó de manera rápida, la tomó de los brazos e hizo que le mirara directamente a sus ojos. Su Mangekyou giraba de manera rápida.

— Te dije que no saldrías victoriosa de esta pelea, Haruno Sakura…— le dijo— Así que ahora te toca tu castigo, por no haberme hecho caso antes…

La encerró en su Tsukuyomi.

— Bienvenida al mundo del Tsukuyomi, Haruno Sakura…

Ella aún se encontraba muy confundida, tanto que veía borroso, hacia bizcos y soltaba sonidos con voz baja, sonidos de dolor.

Comenzó el martirio.

Le encajó la katana, por todos lados: en sus brazos, de varias maneras, con cortes profundos y algunos, sin importancia alguna. En las piernas, ahí simplemente le lastimó unas cuantas veces. Y entonces, las setenta y dos horas en el Tsukuyomi, por fin habían acabado.

La volvió a tomar de los brazos, y le susurró:

— Esto apenas comienza, Haruno Sakura…

.

**Cuatro años después…**

.

Se encontraba llegando a aquella guarida, por así decirlo.

Tenía "secuestrada" a Haruno Sakura desde ya hacía cuatro años.

Nadie sabía quién tenía secuestrada a Haruno Sakura. No lo sabía su aldea natal, Konoha, junto a la Hokage y los demás amigos de ella de esa aldea. Inclusive, no lo sabía el mismísimo jefe de la organización, el jefe de Akatsuki: Pain. Aunque él no hubiera dicho Pain, sino a Uchiha Madara. Solo lo sabía Kisame.

Además, ¿Qué razón tendría Uchiha Itachi para secuestrar a la inocente Haruno Sakura? ¿Por qué la secuestraria? Y es que simplemente, _eso no tenía sentido…_

Y lo sabía, _jamás_ tendría sentido…

Pero había muchas razones por las cuales él, no la dejaría ir:

En primer lugar, porque la necesita. Sabe que si Sasuke se entera, querrá salvar a su antigua compañera de equipo. Aunque todo puede pasar. Tal vez la use de simple excusa para que pueda encontrarlo y matarlo…

Pero no solo por eso ella está ahí. Hace cuatro años, durante su pelea, ella se golpeó de manera fuerte en la cabeza, haciéndole quedar ciega.

Al principio la obligó a usar vendas, porque estaba herida. Después de quitarle las vendas de los ojos, ella…

.

_Ella no se había tomado las cosas nada bien cuando había despertado._

_Estaba enojada, estaba triste, llena de coraje._

_¿Por qué le hacía esto?_

_¿Por qué la secuestró?_

_Y, ¿Por qué la estaba curando?_

_¡Es que nada tenía sentido!_

_._

_Le estaba removiendo de manera lenta las vendas._

_Pronto Sakura ya no tenía nada en la cabeza, cubriéndole los ojos._

— _¿Ya me has quitado las vendas? — le pregunta ella, de manera suave._

_Él ya le había quitado las vendas, y ella veía en un punto indefinido._

_Entonces, se dio cuenta… _

_La había dejado ciega…_

— _No…— le dijo, haciendo una mueca que ella no pudo ver. — mejor no te las quitaré… ¡Y te prohíbo que te las quites! ¡¿Me has entendido? !  
><em>

_Se asustó con aquello que le dijo Itachi, haciendo que ella asintiera de manera rápida, y un poco exagerada._

_Pero, aún tenía duda, ¿Por qué le ha prohibido quitarse las vendas…?_

_._

Si, Haruno Sakura había quedado ciega durante aquella batalla.

Ella no lo sabe.

Por alguna razón, no quiere herirla.

Así que durante cuatro años, le ha ocultado que es ciega, obligándola a usar vendas en sus ojos.

Y sabe que le seguirá ocultando aquella verdad, todo el tiempo necesario, simplemente, por no querer herirla.

.

Un poco más calmada, se paró de la cama, se acercó hasta donde se supone que hay un espejo, y se quedó justo enfrente del espejo.

Alzó una mano, hasta llegar donde se supone que están las vendas que le cubren los ojos. Lo palpó…

A pesar de que desde hace cuatro años desde que el llamado secuestrador le prohibió quitarse las vendas, aún seguía implantada la duda en su cabeza, ¿Por qué le había prohibido quitarse las vendas?

No lo sabía, pero investigaría…

A pesar de no poder usar su vista, sabía que ella había cambiado en muchos sentidos, tal vez no sabía cómo era su cara en sí, ni siquiera su cuerpo entero, pero con el tacto, se da cuenta de muchas cosas: Sabía que su cabello estaba más largo, por debajo de su trasero, ¡estaba bastante largo! Pero su llamado secuestrador no quiere dejarla cortárselo, según él, y Kisame, ella se ve realmente hermosa así. También ha sentido que se ha desarrollado, sus senos son más grandes, y también está más alta, tiene las piernas largas, pero… Aún así, no es suficiente, ¡quiere verse al espejo! ¡Ya ha aguantado suficiente! ¡Han sido cuatro largos años! ¡Ella quiere verse!

Se tocó las vendas, y sus manos fueron recorriendo las vendas de manera lenta, pronto encontró el nudo de las vendas.

Cuando la iba a zafar, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca. Uchiha Itachi había entrado.

Itachi se quedó perplejo, Sakura se iba a quitar las vendas.

Le enojó, tanto que activó su Sharingan.

La agarró de manera brusca de los brazos, logrando sacar un grito de dolor de parte de ella.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? !

Estaba muy asustada, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué le dice? ¿Le dice la verdad?

— E-Etto… Yo…

— ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que hacías? !

— ¡Yo…! ¡Yo estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de solo tener que tocar para saber! ¡Quiero verme en el espejo! ¡Llevo cuatro años con vendas en los ojos! ¡Creo que me merezco verme!

— ¡¿Por qué quieres verte? !

— ¡¿Qué no me has oído? !

— ¡¿Quieres verte al espejo? !

— ¡Si, carajo! ¡Quiero ver como soy!

La volvió a tomar del brazo, la colocó enfrente del espejo, y le dijo:

— ¡¿Con que quieres ver cómo eres, eh? !

Prácticamente, le arrancó las vendas.

Sabía que ya no tenía las vendas, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía viendo todo negro?

— ¿Querías verte, no? Ahí estas, enfrente del espejo. Pero, ¿Sabes porque ves todo negro?

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo sabia que ella no veía nada?

— Se todo esto, porque el día en que peleamos, te golpeaste contra una roca y quedaste ciega. Por mi culpa eres ciega…— le dijo un poco más calmado.

No lo soportó más, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola! hace tanto que no escribia así xDD en fin, espero les haya gustado**

**me despido**

**besos**

**Stephanie**

**PD: Reviews! e_e  
><strong>


	2. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: N**ot **G**onna **G**et **U**s

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 2

**R:** T

**Conteto Total de Palabras:** 2153

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje (?)

**Summary:** La había secuestrado cuando tan solo tenía quince años. Y desde ese entonces, ya habían pasado cuatro largos años. Unos años dolorosos y tristes, felices y sin fin… Pero entonces sucedió… Él quería morir en manos de su hermano menor. Y volvió a suceder, ella no lo dejó: — ¡…No nos van a atrapar…!— y comenzó todo…

.

.

Not Gonna Get Us

ItaSaku AU

Mass

Capítulo 2:

¿Dónde está Sakura?

—…Eres ciega por mi culpa— le dijo, con un tono de culpabilidad.

Tragó saliva, comenzó a retroceder, moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa. Después, en un momento de desesperación, se tomo el cabello de manera fuerte, jalándose, hiriéndose, casi encajándose las uñas. Lloró.

Le dolía, ¿Por qué le había engañado?

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

¡Tantos _por qué_!

¡Y ni una sola respuesta podía venir a su cabeza!

Lloró aún más fuerte, provocando que Itachi se acercara a ella, con culpa:

— Sakura…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oir tu maldita voz! — le gritó.

Puso sus manos en su cara. Estaba exasperándose, ¿Qué hacia?

Comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, logrando que Kisame se diera cuenta.

Cuando Kisame llegó a la habitación designada para Sakura, se sorprendió de verla en aquel estado: Sin las vendas en sus ojos y llorando como nunca.

Entonces lo supo, Itachi-san había abierto la boca, le dijo que estaba ciega.

— ¡¿S-Sakura? ! ¡¿I-Itachi-san? !

— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Los dos!

Una vez fuera del cuarto, se fue a su cama, se sentó y abrazó a sus piernas.

.

.

**Tres años y cinco meses atrás. Konoha: Llegada de Naruto**

Naruto llegó a Konoha. Estaba emocionado.

— ¡Ero-Sennin! ¡Al fin hemos llegado! — le dice Naruto, muy emocionado. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años y medio?

— Si…— le dice Jiraiya. —Parece que estás de buen humor, Naruto

Naruto le sonríe, desde un poste. Comienza a ver a su alrededor, y luego dice:

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Este sitio no ha cambiado nada! — le dice Naruto, mientras ve a su alrededor: La cara de los hokages, y los demás sitios de Konoha. — ¡Ya han puesto la cara de Tsunade Oba-chan! — le vuelve a decir, mientras se ríe.

— Estás más alto, Naruto.

Naruto y Jiraiya se vuelven sorprendidos, para encontrarse con Hatake Kakashi.

— ¡Yo!

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡No ha cambiado nada! — le dice Naruto, provocando que Kakashi le diera aquella sonrisa que tanto añoraba. — ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Tengo un regalo para usted! — le vuelve a decir, provocando que Kakashi se le quede viendo con atención.

.

.

Shizune entra a la oficina de la Hokage, con Tonton en brazos.

— Tsunade-Sama…— le habla Shizune, pero sabe que ella no le contestará. — le tengo buenas noticias…

Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos, tal vez, tengan alguna noticia de su alumna.

— Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-Sama han llegado…

_Ah… Eso…_ Se dijo Tsunade, restándole importancia, pero no toda. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le ordenó a Shizune:

— ¡Mándalos llamar!

.

.

— ¡Este es su regalo! — le dijo Naruto, sacando un pequeño libro verde. A Kakashi le brilló su ojito. ¡Era el nuevo _Icha Icha_!

— ¡E-Esto es…! ¡El nuevo Icha Icha Paradise!

— ¡Es el nuevo de la serie! La verdad a mi no me gusta, se me hace demasiado aburrido, ¡pero te gustará!

_Maldito mocoso, no sabe nada de esto, mucho menos entenderlo. ¡Además! ¡Aún no ha sido editado! _Se dijo Jiraiya, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por un ANBU.

— Tsunade-Sama los manda llamar a los tres.

Se miraron los tres entre sí.

¿Qué es lo que Tsunade-Sama querría decirles?

.

.

Estaban frente a ella. Tenía una cara de seriedad, que nada podía borrarla, ni siquiera los apodos de Naruto, o las de Jiraiya.

— ¡Tsunade Oba-chan! — le saluda muy contento, después de todo, llevaba dos años sin ver a la Hokage. Voltea a la derecha. — ¡Shizune Nee-chan! ¡Tonton!

Shizune le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

Jiraiya notó en seguida que su ex compañera de equipo no le decía nada a Naruto. Algo pasaba…

— ¿Tsunade?

— ¿Tsunade Oba-chan? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? — le pregunta, rascándose la cabeza y cerrando un poco los ojos. Ella no contestó, pero levantó la mirada, mostrando su cara llena de lágrimas, y cansancio, pensando en que contestar.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no sé _qué_ hacer! ¡Ya no sé _dónde_ buscar!

¿Buscar? ¿Buscar _qué_?

— ¿Tsunade? — volvió a preguntar Jiraiya.

— ¡Ustedes no lo saben, ni siquiera Hatake! — les gritó, llorando un poco más fuerte

— ¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Cálmese por favor! — le ruega Shizune

— ¡¿Cómo carajos lo hago, Shizune? ! ¡Levo meses intentándolo!

— ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? — vuelve a preguntar Naruto.

— Tsunade-Sama…— le habló Kakashi. — ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirnos?

Su mirada se volvió seca, fría. Apretó los labios, y soltó un poco más de lágrimas, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

— Hace cinco meses mandé a mi alumna, Haruno Sakura, a una misión de Rango C…— Comenzó ella, volviendo a contraer la cara. — Ella… Ella… ¡Ella no ha regresado! ¡He mandado ANBU! ¡Jounin! ¡Tokubetsu! ¡Pero nada! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella no aparece! ¡Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra! ¡No sé…! ¡No sé dónde está…!

Para Naruto, fue como si algo en su interior hubiera sido completamente destruido.

Kakashi abrió mucho su único ojo visible. De la impresión, soltó su libro.

Comenzó a soltar lágrimas. Su única alumna había desaparecido, o más bien, había sido secuestrada.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ya había perdido a uno hacia dos años y medio, casi tres.

Y ahora, ha perdido a su única alumna. Y _nadie_ puede encontrarla, ni siquiera los ANBU…

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo, puso su mano en su corazón. Su Sakura-chan…

Su inocente compañera de equipo…

¿_Quién_ podría haber hecho esto?

¿_Por qué_ lo habría hecho?

Ella no _podía_ tener algún enemigo.

¿O sí?

¿O tal vez, de la Hokage?

— Tsunade, creo que deberías calmarte…

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ! — le gritó a Jiraiya. — ¡Lo he intentado por tanto tiempo que hasta te sorprenderías!

Nadie dijo nada. Era realmente sorprendente como la Hokage se estaba perdiendo en la desesperación.

.

.

** Konoha, tiempo actual. **

.

.

_Cuatro años_…

Cuatro malditos años, y no saben nada de ella.

Tsunade tuvo razón en aquel tiempo, _era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra_…

Cuatro años en los que han sucedido muchas cosas:

Una organización llamada Akatsuki, está tras los bijuus.

Aún les faltan, por lo menos, la mitad, de conseguir. Entre ellos, a él mismo, Uzumaki Naruto, portador del Kyubi, Killer Bee, portador del ocho colas, Utakata, del seis colas, y Gaara, del Shukaku.

También ha habido otras cosas, _eventos_, como él diría…

.

**Tres años y cuatro meses antes. Guarida de Orochimaru: Primer encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke**

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquella noticia que les dio Tsunade: acerca de la desaparición de Sakura.

Habían intentado de todo: él, junto con su sensei y los nuevos integrantes del equipo Kakashi, junto a Pakkun, buscaron en muchos lugares, en todos los que les fue posible buscar. Después de varios meses, Tsunade ya no los dejaba salir a buscarla igual, ya que tenían que hacer otras misiones.

Y además de eso, aparte de buscar a su compañera, también buscaban a Sasuke, su amigo, _su hermano_.

Sabía que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru, pero aún no sabían nada de él.

Hasta que en una misión tuvieron un encuentro con Orochimaru, en donde pelearon con él y Kabuto, y al final, el idiota de Sai se fuera con ellos.

En esa misión, pudieron infiltrarse a la guarida de Orochimaru y también, pudieron saber algo más de Sai y Sasuke…

Y como si fuera magia, ahí estaba el, frente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Abrió mucho los ojos, después, recordó a su pequeña Sakura.

— S-Sasuke…— comenzó Naruto, para después comenzar a llorar. — ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Y Sasuke no reaccionó.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos tenías que irte de Konoha? ! ¡Tal vez si hubieras estado _ella_ todavía estaría conmigo, con todos…! ¡Pero tenías que ser tan egoísta!

Y esta vez, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Ella?

¿Quién?

¿De quién habla?

— Secuestraron a Sakura-chan, teme… Nadie sabe dónde está, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

Algo dentro de él, dentro de Uchiha Sasuke, se rompió. Se hizo añicos.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

La pequeña Sakura…

¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está?

.

.

**Lugar desconocido, con el equipo Hebi. Uchiha Sasuke. Tiempo actual. **

Tanto tiempo, y aún, sin saber nada de ella.

Cuando absorbió a Orochimaru y juntó a Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin para formar el equipo Hebi, del cual, el mayor propósito es encontrar y matar a Uchiha Itachi. Pero se propuso algo más: encontrar a Sakura, no importaba que…

.

.

.

**Tres años atrás. Akatsuki. **

Por muy raro que pareciera, o muy común que pareciera, había 'reunión' en Akatsuki.

Itachi sabía que no tenía nada que ver con los bijuu, o en su defecto, con la captura de los jinchuriki, sino de otra cosa. Y claramente, él sospechaba de que, o quien se iba a hablar en esa reunión.

Pein miró a todos los integrantes, desde el más nuevo, hasta el más viejo. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan. Después de ver a todos los integrantes, cerró los ojos, y soltó un pequeño suspiro, poco perceptible para todos, a excepción de Konan. Después, comenzó a hablar:

— _Para que nos ha reunido, Líder-Sama._ — Comenzó Hidan, con su voz burlesca.

— _No sé si ustedes se han enterado del rumor que corre por todas las Naciones Ninja, desde las cinco principales hasta las más chicas…_— Comenzó Pein.

Todos se quedaron callados, después, Zetsu habló:

— _Depende __**de que rumor**__ nos hable__** Líder-Sama…**_

Pein cerró los ojos, para después volver a hablar:

— _Se dice que la aprendiz de la Godaime Hokage ha sido secuestrada, y ella, está haciendo lo que sea, solo para poder recuperarla…_

Algunos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, otros no. Entonces Kakuzu habló:

— _Eso ya lo sabíamos Líder. O por lo menos el estúpido de Hidan y yo si…_

Y entonces, Kisame le interrumpió:

— _Líder-Sama, lo del secuestro de la muchacha es cierto, nosotros ya lo habíamos oído, ¿verdad, Itachi-san?_ — le miró con ojos burlescos, como si fuera capaz de abrir la boca. Por eso Itachi no se confiaba de él. Itachi le regresó la mirada, pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. Después le contestó:

— _Si… Lo sabemos desde hace un año…_

Pein abrió mucho los ojos, después les gritó:

— _¡Más de un año secuestrada, y ustedes lo sabían! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ! ¡¿Saben que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos en nuestras manos a la mocosa esa? !_ — les pregunta a todos, muy enojados. Konan ni se inmutó.

— _No, un…_— le contestó Deidara— ¿_Para que podríamos querer a una mocosa como esa?_

_Líder-sama está enojado,_ fue lo que pudo ver y sentir Tobi

— _¿No es obvio?_ — les preguntó gritando. — _Si tenemos en el poder a esa 'mocosa', significa que también tendríamos control de la Godaime, junto con Konoha. Y en caso de que quisiera a la mocosa devuelta, ella tendría que entregarnos al Kyubi en cambio…_

A Itachi no le gustó la idea. Y entonces lo supo, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ella, tenía que cuidarla, porque si la encontraban a ella, y la mataban, a él también tendrían que matarlo. Pero no solo tenía que tener cuidado acerca de ella, sino también de Kisame, sabe que tiene que tener cuidado con él, porque él no es de confiar.

.

.

** Akatsuki, tiempo actual. Base de Amegakure no Sato. Pein, Konan y Madara. **

Cuatro años.

¡Cuatro malditos años desperdiciados en querer obtener a los jinchuriki, y a la mocosa esa, la ex aprendiz de la Hokage!

Él está muy enojado. No quiere esperar más para poder usar su plan, 'Ojo de Luna'.

Se sacó la máscara de manera rápida y brusca. Estaba muy enojado, estaba harto de querer esperar. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para poder realizar su _sueño,_ su _plan_? Es lo que comúnmente se preguntaba.

Harto de querer esperar, se trasladó de manera rápida a Amegakure, para poder hablar con Pein y Konan. Sus pasos resonaron con ecos, ecos fuertes, que demostraban su enojo, su furia. Pein y Konan voltearon sus cabezas, viendo como entraba un furioso Uchiha Madara sin máscara.

— Madara-san…— comenzó Pein. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Estoy harto de tener que esperar! ¡Llama a todos los Akatsuki!

Pein quiso preguntar para qué quería a todos los Akatsuki, pero se detuvo al ver la cara del _otro_ Líder.

— Como usted ordene, Madara-San…

.

.

**A/N: Hola! Que realizada ando! xD Nunca pensé que les gustaría (así) la historia xD. A pesar de no saber donde terminará... xD (se me dan las ideas, pero me cuesta darles final, pero con el tiempo ^^) Por ahora tengo ya escritos tres caps ^^ Esperaré maso lo mismo en actualizar, para ver como sigue funcionando ^^  
><strong>

**Jijijijijiji xD**

**En fin, mis agradecimientos ^^ (en un tiempo contesto los review xD):  
><strong>

.

**Natsumi No Chiharu**

**Kabegami Amaterasu**

**Mio Ayshelhaiass**

**Piffle Priincess**

**Mita Kyu**

**Meems**

**Ponzha**

**Ying Nuu**

**Fog**

**Adi-chan Hyuga**

**Brenda Iwi**

**Jsikiitha-Uchiiha-Aliivaren**

**madelindarkgirl**

**Sozo-Ryoku**

**umedarklight**

**vanesa-haruno**

**.-'María J.'-.**

**Carlie-Chan**

**eva uchiha**

**Jenny Hatake**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**Strikis**

**Y a ti, que leiste ^^**

**Recuerden que en un tiempo me cambio el nombre de la cuenta por "Stephan"**

Me despido

Les mando ^3^

Cuidense

Atte: La loca de los reviews

Stephan xD**  
><strong>


	3. Traición, Planes y Escape

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: N**ot **G**onna **G**et **U**s

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 3

**R:** T/M

**Conteto Total de Palabras:** 2215

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje

**Summary:** La había secuestrado cuando tan solo tenía quince años. Y desde ese entonces, ya habían pasado cuatro largos años. Unos años dolorosos y tristes, felices y sin fin… Pero entonces sucedió… Él quería morir en manos de su hermano menor. Y volvió a suceder, ella no lo dejó: — ¡…No nos van a atrapar…!— y comenzó todo…

.

.

Not Gonna Get Us

ItaSaku AU

Mass

Capítulo 3:

Traición, Planes y Escape

.

.

****Akatsuki, tiempo actual. Base de Amegakure no Sato. Pein, Konan y Madara. ****

.

.

— Espera…— le ordenó Madara a Pein. — Tengo una mejor idea…— le dijo, con una sonrisa llena de maldad y descaro. Konan lo miró sin inmutarse.

Pein se dio la vuelta, mirando con un poco de asombro a Madara, ¿cuál sería la idea que tiene…?

— ¿Cuál es su idea, Madara? — le pregunta esta vez Konan.

Madara vuelve a sonreír de aquella manera escalofriante, para luego contestarle:

— Voy a ir a buscar a cada Akatsuki…

Konan se le quedó viendo, para después mirar a Pein, al igual que Madara, esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Y…?— Contesta, y pregunta, Pein, sin importarle mucho.

— Quiero que me des la localización de cada Akatsuki…

.

.

**** Lugar desconocido. Base Secreta de Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. ****

.

.

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué le había mentido de aquella manera?

_Por alguna razón…_

…_Le dolía_

Volvió a soltar lágrimas, con algunos gimoteos.

Abrazó más sus piernas, como si ellas fueran el único consuelo que ella tuviera.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí…? ¿Por qué me quiere aquí…? ¿Por qué…?— volvía a preguntarse en voz alta, meciéndose, intentado darse más consuelo.

Itachi seguía ahí afuera. Suspiró.

Siquiera se había calmado un poco más.

Quería entrar a aquella habitación y contestarle, contestarle a todas sus preguntas y dudas. Pero una parte de él, se negaba.

Volvió a suspirar.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Kisame lo veía de lejos. Podía ver en los ojos del joven lo arrepentido que estaba.

Y por alguna razón, pensó _algo_ más…

¿Será que Itachi tenía sentimientos por esa muchacha? ¿Por la muchacha que dejó ciega, encerrándola, y haciéndola sufrir? Tal vez si…

Suspiró, y decidido, le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no solo entras?

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, pensativo.

— Aunque lo niegues, puedo ver en tus ojos el _cariño_ que le tienes…

Itachi no volteó a verlo nunca, pero en cambio, se puso enfrente de la puerta de Sakura, girando la perilla para entrar. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, y se quedó viendo a Sakura: abrazaba sus piernas, y su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas.

Se limpió la cara con sus manos, levantó la mirada, justo como si lo estuviera viendo, como si ella _si_ pudiera ver.

Apretó los labios, y después le dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres? — Sorprendentemente para Itachi, su voz sonaba muy tranquila, un poco nerviosa, pero no enojada o algo más.

Tomó aire, y cuando iba a decirle algo, las palabras no salían de su boca.

Apretó los labios, quiso acercarse a ella, abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía.

Tosió un poco para darse valor, levantó la mirada, y justo cuando por fin hablaría, ella ya se le había adelantado.

— ¿Por qué…?

No contestó.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? !

Apretó más los labios.

— ¡Cuatro malditos años y nunca me dijiste nada!

Bajó la cabeza, como si una madre estuviera regañando a su pequeño, después de una travesura.

— ¡Estoy ciega…!

— Yo…— el iba a decirle algo, pero, no pudo, no tenía valor.

— ¡He estado ciega por cuatro malditos años, y nunca te molestaste en decirme!

Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Cuatro malditos años! ¡Y tú! ¡Nunca te molestaste en decirme!

Ya era suficiente con que le dejara gritar, pero ya se había acabado su turno. Ahora seguía el de él.

— No tenía por qué decirte nada…

Su pequeña cara enrojeció de la furia.

— ¡¿No? ! ¡¿No tenías porqué? ! ¡¿Estás seguro? !

— _No quería hacerte sufrir…_— le dijo en un susurro. Ella no entendió lo que dijo.

— _¿Qué?_

— No quería hacerte sufrir… Yo descubrí que estabas ciega cuando te estaba quitando las vendas. Te las quité… Pero tú no veías nada. Por eso te lo prohibí. Además, tenía que prepararte, y si hubieras estado triste, no hubieras salido adelante…

Soltó más lágrimas. Quería golpear a su llamado secuestrador.

— ¿Prepararme para qué?

— Después del primer año que te tenía secuestrada, hubo una reunión con todos los Akatsuki…— hizo una pausa, para ver la cara de la joven: estaba gimoteando. — Nos ordenaron, a todos, buscarte, y si te encontrábamos, teníamos que darte a Akatsuki, para que después la Hokage se entara, y así, el Líder te '_intercambiaría_' por el Kyubi.

Agitó la cabeza, intentado negarlo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por eso…? ¿Él…?

— Por eso te he tenido oculta… Pero también te he tenido oculta porque… Porque voy a dejar que mi hermano me mate…

Abrió demasiado los ojos.

¿Por qué dejaría que Sasuke lo matara?

— _¿Qué?_ — le responde, en un susurro. _— ¿Por qué dejarías que Sasuke te matara…?_

— Porque…— Suspiró. — Le voy a chantajear, le diré que te tengo, así su furia será más grande, y dará más de sí en la pelea…

— Eso no concuerda… Algo estás ocultando— le dijo, cada vez llorando menos…

Frunció el ceño. No podía decirle la verdad, ¿o sí?

— Yo…— Apretó los labios.

Sakura pudo sentir la tensión. Una de sus manos se elevó hasta poder tomar una de él. Después le dijo:

— Vamos… Dime…

Y comenzó…

.

.

****Akatsuki, tiempo actual. Base de Amegakure no Sato. Pein y Madara. ****

.

.

Pein caminaba a paso lento. Sus pasos se oían en todo el pasillo de la Base. Se paró enfrente de Madara, y después le dijo:

— Zetsu está cerca de Kumogakure, está haciendo lo mismo de siempre: vigilar al ocho colas. Deidara está cerca de Iwagakure. Y los otros dos, Itachi y Kisame, están en un lugar que no sabía que existía…— terminó de decirle. Madara se rió de manera escalofriante, para luego decirle:

— Yo sabía que algo me ocultabas, Itachi…— le dijo aquella voz siniestra. — A mí, a tú maestro…

.

.

****Equipo Hebi, tiempo actual. Uchiha Sasuke. ****

.

.**  
><strong>

Respiraba de manera agitada.

_Algo _sucedía.

Su mano subió de manera rápida hasta su pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Su pulso era muy rápido.

Y sudaba bastante.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban extraño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-_kun_…?— le pregunta Karin, con ojos mortificados. Rodó los ojos. Cuando ella o alguien más lo llamaban de esa forma, _Sasuke-kun_, terminaba acordándose de la pequeña Sakura. ¿Dónde estaría ahora mismo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Estaría muerta o viva? ¿Feliz o triste? Y de alguna manera, la extrañaba. Prefería que siguiera de molesta y que ellos tuvieran que defenderla, a que ahora mismo estuviera desaparecida, quien sabe dónde, y con quien sabe quién.

Su mano subió hasta sus cabellos, los jaló un poco, y después se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Qué noticias tienen? — les preguntó a las tres personas que conformaban ese equipo.

— Yo no he conseguido mucho, Sasuke_-kun_, mi jutsu no detecta el chakra de tu hermano por ninguna parte, cercana…— le contesta primero Karin. Rodó los ojos mentalmente.

— ¿Juugo?

— Mis pájaros me han dicho que no lo han visto por aquí, que _tal_ _vez_, esté por Kiri o Konoha…— le dijo Juugo. Apretó los labios, en caso de que los pájaros tuvieran razón, _ellos_ estaban muy lejos.

— ¿Suigetsu? — le preguntó por último al espadachín. Suigetsu soltó una sonrisa ladina, y después le contestó:

— He estado preguntando… La última vez que vieron a alguien con las características como tu hermano, o su compañero de equipo, Hoshigaki Kisame, fue hace algunos meses, compraron ropa de mujer…— frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de aquel chico.  
>¿Ropa de mujer? ¿Por qué comprarían <em>ellos<em> ropa de mujer? A excepción que… Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿será que _ellos_ son los que tienen a Sakura? Sabe que es una posibilidad…  
>Y entonces, tomó una decisión: les diría acerca de su <em>otro<em> propósito.

.

.

****Lugar desconocido, tiempo actual. Base Secreta de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, junto con Haruno Sakura. ****

.

.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, y sus manos apretaron su pecho, justo en el corazón.

¿Cómo _pudieron_ hacer tal cosa? ¿_Ellos_? ¿A los que consideraba hogar? ¡¿Cómo pudieron obligar a un _niño_ a matar a todo su clan?

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ni una sola palabra salió de ella.

Respiró un poco, intentado calmarse, para después, voltear a verlo y decirle:

— ¡¿Cómo pudieron _hacer_ tal cosa? ! ¡¿Cómo…? ! ¡¿Por qué...? ! ¡Es injusto! — le dijo, tomándose del cabello de manera fuerte.

Itachi suspiró, y después le dijo, sonriendo levemente:

— _Lo siento, Sakura…_— subió su mano, hasta tocar su pequeña cara, donde demostraba su dolor por _él_. —…_Pero tengo que hacerlo…_

Se enojó, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Pero más que nada, ¿cómo podía seguir soportando sacrificarse por alguien más?

— _Cállate…_— le dijo en un susurro. — _Ni se te ocurra decir eso nuevamente, ¿me oyes? ¡No pienso dejar que te vuelvas a sacrificar!_ — Sus manos subieron hasta tomar la cara del joven, apretándola, y después, se acercó y le abrazó. — _Ya no…_

Y correspondió a su abrazo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe:

— _Él_ está aquí, Itachi…— le dijo Kisame, preocupado.

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos, tenían que salir de ahí, _pronto_.

.

.

****Equipo Hebi, tiempo actual. Uchiha Sasuke. ****

.

.

Karin frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Sasuke hablaba en serio? ¿Rescatar a una _niña_?

— ¿Hablas _en serio_?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿por qué precisamente _Karin_ lo cuestionaba? Prefiere a Suigetsu.

— ¿Me estás cuestionando, _Karin_? — le dijo con su común seriedad.

— N-No Sasuke-_kun_, ¿cómo crees? ¡Yo jamás dudaría de una orden tuya! — le contestó una muy nerviosa Karin. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, bueno…— comenzó Suigetsu. — dejemos las peleas para después, mejor dinos, Sasuke, ¿cómo es la _tal_ Sakura?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentado concentrarse.

— No sé como sea ella ahora mismo, pero lo que te puedo decir con seguridad es que tiene cabello _rosa_ y ojos _verde jade_, su tez es _blanca_…

Suigetsu cerró sus ojos, intentado imaginársela…

— Ella fue parte de mi equipo en Konoha, junto con Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi…— seguía Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrió burlón.

— También tenía una frente _algo_ grande…

_Aparte de todo, frentona…_ Se dijo Karin así misma.

Juugo frunció el ceño, el jamás había oído de alguien con esas características, pero, le preguntaría a los pájaros.

Suigetsu seguía imaginándola, seguro ahora sería toda una belleza.

— Ella es muy amable, carismática, y algunas veces _molesta_… _Pero al final de cuentas, una gran chica…_— Dijo Sasuke.

Karin volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿será que a Sasuke _le gusta aquella chica_?

— Bueno…— Interrumpió Suigetsu. — ¿Y la vamos a buscar _junto_ a tu hermano?

— Si…— terminó la conversación, yéndose del lugar.

.

.

****Fuera de la Guarida de Uchiha Itachi, tiempo actual. Uchiha Madara. ****

.

.

Estaba muy enojado.

¿Qué es lo que ese _mocoso_ le estaba escondiendo?

¿Por qué nadie de Akatsuki sabia acerca de _esto_? Y eso, bueno, Kisame también lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué ese estúpido de Hoshigaki no le dijo nada? ¡¿A él? ! ¡¿Quién diablos se creía? ! ¡Lo va a matar!

Pronto se encontró con un _genjutsu_ protegiendo el lugar, Itachi no era estúpido como para dejar esa _guarida_ así porque sí al descubierto, _algo_ escondían. Anuló el _genjutsu_ que protegía el lugar, seguro alguno de ellos, sino es que ambos, se dieron cuenta. Se enojó aún más.

Caminó con pasos fuertes, se quitó la máscara, e intentó calmar su enojo. _Esos _dos recibirán su castigo por esconderse.

Intentó sentir sus chakras, y para su mayor sorpresa, había _un tercer_ chakra.

¿A _quién _diablos _escondían_?

Sus puños se apretaron más, hasta el punto de doler.

Encontró una puerta y la abrió de golpe. Se enojó aún más: ahí en la habitación se encontraban Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi y _Haruno Sakura._

— ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto? ! — les gritó, su Sharingan giraba de manera escandalosa y escalofriante. Los miró a los tres, deteniéndose primero con el espadachín, lucía nervioso. — ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Se suponía que tenías que avisarme de todo lo que hacía el mocoso de Itachi! ¡¿Y qué hiciste? ! ¡Seguirle con sus estúpidos planes de _amor_ y _paz_! ¡Te mataré hijo de puta! — acabó de sentenciar a Kisame, para después, voltearse a Itachi. — ¡Y tú! ¡Todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Ayudándote desde el _accidente_ del clan! ¡Entrenándote! ¡¿Y así me pagas? ! ¡¿Ocultando a la mocosa de la Hokage? ! ¡¿Desde cuándo la tienen aquí? ! — Nadie contestó. Madara volteó su mirada hacia la chica. Le miró por un rato. Abrió mucho los ojos, esa chica se había convertido en una belleza: cabello largo _rosa_, ojos _verde_ _jade_, tez _blanca_. Que belleza tan _enigmática._

Comenzó a caminar hacía su dirección, y las caras de ellos, ni la de ella, se inmutaba. _Algo_ estaba mal. Se acercó a la muchacha y tocó su cabello _sedoso_ y…

_¡Puf!_

Se enojó aún más de lo que ya podía estar. ¡La _muchacha_ había _desaparecido_!

Decidido, se acercó a Itachi y lo tocó. Al igual que Sakura, desapareció.

Y estaba claro que pasaría lo mismo con Hoshigaki. Y lo dicho fue, también desapareció.

— ¡_Malditos hijos de puta_…!— dijo por último Madara, antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

.

.

**A/N: Hola! Cómo están n.n? Yo bien u_u aquí, dónde yo estoy, está lloviendo (wiiiiiiiiiiiiii fiesta! xDD) y tengo sueñoooo~  
>Pero bueno, tengo muuuchos planes para esta historia. Aún no se cuantos caps tendrá, pero no será por el momento xD<br>He estado pensando acerca de cada cuando actualizaré esta historia, y yo creo, que si tengo el cap listo y eso, en dos semanas, en viernes o sabado :P  
>Y bueno, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado n_~<br>Y por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews! ^o^ Y por agregara a favs y a seguir! ^o^:**

**Elizabeth**

_(__Muchas gracias por tu review n_n, y aquí la conti)_

**Mita Kyu**

_(muchas gracias por tu review! me emocioné cuando lo leí! n_n)_

**senora-luiz**

_(It's okay if you don't speak spanish, I'm not perfect at english xDD,and well, about your first review, it's just the main tittle, and a few things.  
>and sasunaru o_o? lol I don't like the sasunaru... Not much xD and I like Sakura too<br>-because of the long hair and that- xD and Sasuke... Well not much, but he's okay lol  
>And that's all, 'cause if I continue this, I will never finish this reply xD)<em>

**Sadness-doll_  
><em>**

**Mika Mika Mika**

**anni-chan**

**Piffle Priincess**

**Natsumi no Chiharu**

**Yukiko17**

**mary-vampire**

**Ichino Danne Son**

**Evelyn Fiedler**

**kuroi-kagura**

**Nora hernandez  
><strong>

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y seguir ^^_

**Y tambien a ti, que leiste mi historia ^^**

**Me despido**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**Stephan n_~**

**PD: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws xDD y la inspiración vendrá...!**

**PD2: Ya voy a contestar los reviews... Porque aquí me toma muuucho espacio, y luego piensan que es más de historia lol. xD**

**Bye~!  
><strong>


End file.
